


They're ooky, The Kims Family

by superdeanlover



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Addams Family References, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Basically Kim Seokjin is Morticia Addams, Kim Namjoon is Gomez. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin are Pugsley and Wednesday. Uncle Fester is Min Yoongi.The Kim Boys are a bit strange but their wonderful teacher Mr. Jung (Monsieur Solei) calls home to check in on them. Because Seokjin and Namjoon can't go to the meeting they send their brother Uncle Yoongi.





	They're ooky, The Kims Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Namjoon stood by the side of the bed hidden in shadows. He’d done this before. He’d done it for years looking over the unconscious body of the most beautiful man he had ever set eyes on. Namjoon knew he would die for this man. He would kill for that man and either way what bliss it was. 

His skin was pale and clear. His lips ruby red with just a faint hit of shadows underneath them. The man worked too much and never slept. His sickly pallor was the thing Namjoon loved the most. 

When his lashes fluttered open, Namjoon leaned deeper into the shadows. “Unhappy darling?”   
Jin’s lashes fluttered as his lips curved into the most subtle of grins, “oh yes. Yes completely.” 

“If you weren’t unhappy, you know I would crawl on my belly through hot coals and broken glass, right?” 

“Why wait,” Jin sat up in bed back completely ridged. “You know I don’t like keeping you from your hobbies.” 

“But my darling,” Namjoon reached for Jin’s hand. “It’s you I am worried about. How can I think of having fun when the stress of out next comeback is on your shoulders?” 

“Oh I’ll be fine,” Jin’s red lips pursed in consideration, “I am just like any modern man trying to have it all. A family, loving husband, it’s just I wish I had more time to,” Jin’s eyes widened becoming wild with excitement, “seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusade… but we have our family to consider.” 

“Darling, you’re too much,” Namjoon took Jin’s hand and stretched it out. He placed his lips on his hand and worked his way up and down Jin’s arm. 

Namjoon helped Jin out of his coffin bed. “Darling, how long as it been since we’ve waltzed.” 

“Oh, Mr. Kim, it’s been hours,” Jin twirled into Namjoon’s arms until he was in an expert dip. “Do you remember our honeymoon?” 

“Yes,” Namjoon swayed with Jin in his arms. “No calls.” 

“No kids,” Jin whispered into Namjoon’s ear. 

“No survivors,” Namjoon sighed. “You were so beautiful. Pale and mysterious. No one even looked at the corpses.”

“Last night you were unhinged, like some desperate howling demon,” Jin winked at Namjoon. “Do it again.”

Jin twist his body dipped Namjoon and kissed him passionately. 

There was a sudden scream and a loud bang. 

“Ah my love,” Jin stood up. “I believe the children are home and it sounds,” Jin flinched as the west tower shook,” it sounds like they had a great day at school.” 

**

“It needs to warm up for a bit,” Jimin flicked switches on as the machine hummed to life.

“Why,” Taehyung asked as he held still as Jungkook strapped him into the chair. 

“Hyung we’ve gone over this,” Jungkook whined as he tied the leather straps around Taehyung’s legs then moved up to restrain his hands. “The electric currents are old and inconsistent. If we don’t let it warm up, we won’t get a consistent stream of electricity.” 

“Oh that’s right, I’ll get a slight buzz instead of a full shock.” 

Jungkook nodded then looked through the chest of instruments nearby, “mouth gag?”

“Yes, I bit my tongue last time and we had soup for dinner. I felt like was eating myself.” 

Jungkook shrug, “extra protein isn’t bad but suit yourself.” Jungkook set the mouthpiece in place and narrowly avoided Taehyung’s teeth. “How is it looking?”

“Sixty seconds,” Jimin tapped on a gage. “I destroyed the regulator this morning before school so we should get a stronger shock. Tae let us know if it worked.” 

Taehyung nodded enthusiastically, “but tighten my arm restraints.” 

“What are you guys up to?” 

“We’re going to electrocute Taehyung then we’re all going to take a turn,” Jimin explained as he exposed a wire. “Do you want to play?”

“Oh did you guys finally figure out how to take of the controls,” Jin asked as he stepped forward to eye the hissing of exposed wires. “When the electrician came to update the wires, I told him it wasn’t necessary to set he controls but he said it was the law,” Jin sighed. 

“We had to make a whole in the wall and squeeze throw Jungkook in right Taehyung?” 

Taehyung nodded and winced only lightly as Jungkook tightened the leather cuffs. 

“So that was the screaming I heard a few days ago?” 

“Do you want to go first? We can unbuckle Tae-hyung,” Jungkook said as he stood next to Jin. 

“Yes, I don’t mind getting up,” Taehyung suggested. 

“I want to,” Jin patted Jungkook’s head,” but, I can’t. Your father and I have to go on a trip.” 

“Can we go?” Jimin hurried over as Taehyung struggled against his constraints. 

“We can’t take you boys. If we were going somewhere family friendly like the Bermuda triangle or an active volcano there would be something for you guys to do, but we’re going to a Disney resort.” 

The three boys instantly got sad. 

“No worries boys, I’ll find a suitable souvenir. I believe I heard there were alligators in Florida. Perhaps I can bring one as a pet how does that sound?” 

“One each,” Taehyung asked. 

“Perhaps,” Jin bent down and kissed the two boys by his side and placed a kiss on Taehyung’s head. “I am going to finish packing and your Uncle Yoongi will be left in charge. Please be kind to him and treat him with respect.” 

“Of course,” Jimin said brightly his chubby cheeks giving him the most pleasant look on his face. “I have a box of lizards I can release in his room.” 

“I am sure he’ll love that,” Jin said lovingly. “Now, Uncle Yoongi is going to meet with Mr. Jung apparently he has some concerns over your academic development despite my lengthy explanations.”

“Monsieur Solei, is strange,” Jungkook grumbled. 

“He’s not so bad,” Jimin interrupted. “He only squealed a bit when we released our pet tarantula in his classroom.” 

“Monsieur Solei had us read Demian and when I picked Franz Kromer for my project he said it was really interesting,” Taehyung said with a box smile. 

“Well, well,” Jin considered. “Perhaps Monsieur Solei has some potential after all.” 

“My Love are you speaking French?” Jin turned his black robes dragging on the floor. 

“Oui,” Jin responded. 

Namjoon pulled Jin into a romantic embrace and kissed him as Jimin flipped the lever and Taehyung’s screams filled the room. 

**

“Can’t we bring the children?” 

“No,” Jin handed Namjoon a pendant with poison in it. 

Namjoon took the pendant and put it on right away. “But what if we just stay in those homes that are condemned? There will be plenty for the boys to do and-“

“Absolutely not, remember last time we took the boys and they saw Mickey Mouse? That filthy rodent with eternally dishonest smile scared them so much the three of them slept with us for two weeks.”

Namjoon sighed in defeat. He knew their coffins were not large enough to accommodate the children. But there was one thing that might work. 

“And no,” Jin said before Namjoon could even open his mouth, “we are not getting a family size coffin no matter how romantic and in vogue it is.” Jin finished sharpening a knife and packed it in the suitcase. “Besides, the children need to protect Monsieur Solei.”

“My Love was that French,” Namjoon moved from his coffin bed to Jin’s. 

“Oui,” Jin said with a wink. “I will speak to Yoongi before we go to clarify the objectives of the meeting.” 

“But Yoongi has excellent people skills. Remember the complaint we had from that neighbor a few years back? He went over to speak with him and we haven’t heard or seen him in years.” 

“You’re right,” Jin said with a smile. “Yoongi is the best spoken out of us all. He has such a way with people. It’s his dark, fatalist aura that captivates. But I might speak to him anyway, the children seem to be taken with him: Monsieur Solei,” Jin said accenting every syllable. 

“My Love,” Namjoon pulled a dried rose from inside his jacket and gave it to Jin. 

“You’re so romantic,” Jin said as he rubbed his nose against the dry and brittle petals. “Someday we’ll be dry and brittle like this bloom. Our lifeless bodies rotting together for all eternity. Side by side, six feet under in matching coffins.” 

“Cara mia,” Namjoon crushed the bloom and touched Jin’s pale face. 

“Mon amour,” Jin whispered before they kissed. 

**

“You look like death.” 

“You know I don’t like empty complements,” Yoongi said with a scowl.

“I would never,” Jin stepped out of the bushes where he had been resting. “Your pallor is awful and the bags under your eyes are the same purple as our great aunt after she suffocated to death.” 

“The boys put lizards and nails on my bed.” 

“I told you they were excited to see you,” Jin hissed when the light the lamp post hit his skin and stepped back into the shadows. “Walk with me, Yoongi.” Jin pulled his cape over his head. “This was Uncle Sejin,” Jin stared at a marble statue with bullet markings on the chest,” executed by firing squad. Cousin Hyungsoo, he was pulled apart limb from limb. Hobeom, buried alive, and Sanghyung drowned to death. Then last but not least we have Bang PD,” Jin pulled his hood down and bowed. “Oh how I wish the children could have known him, but tell that to an angry mob of fangirls.” 

Yoongi bowed his head as the glass eyes on Bang PD’s statue stared at him. 

“They were psychopaths, feens, brutes, Yoongi they were pioneers. Dying the way they thought was best and carving a place for us to live our lives. You know how hard it was for us growing up in such a strange, happy and fake world. The boys are reaching this ever important time in their lives, and I want to make sure they have the right guidance. Monsieur Solei the boys seem undecided on him. Meet with him and take action I respect your opinion.” 

“I will do what I must.” 

“Namjoon and I are trusting you with the most important thing in our lives. So remember our credo Yoongi, ‘We gladly feast on those who would subdue us.’ Not just pretty words, you understand completely right?” 

“Absolutely,” Yoongi’s gummy smile glinted in the moonlight. 

“Good night Yoongi,” Jin walked past Yoongi back towards the house, “rest in peace.” 

**

“Mr. Jung. Mr. Jung.” 

Hoseok finished arranging the cards for their next activity and turned just to find himself with arm full of a panicked student. 

As an eighth grade teacher, Hoseok had found his fair share of issues.

He had an insane work load. He had thirty five students instead of the idea twenty-eight. The large classroom size along with lack of resources, training, and behavioral issues made Hoseok’s life interesting. 

Hoesok did everything he could to bridge the gap for his students. He negotiated with his principal who was an administrator not an educator. He negotiated with his fellow educators to ensure his students had the best. Hoseok did everything he could to deal with each problem and find a solution.

And he did all of this with a smile. 

He took his training, responsibilities, and profession very seriously. Hoseok always tried to improve himself and learn from every experience. 

But despite all the training he had received and all of his professional development, nothing had prepared him for the Kim children. 

And he didn’t have one of the Kim children he had all three.

Over the summer the youngest Kim had passed all his placement exams. Instead of being in 7th grade he had been bumped to 8th. 

Hoseok remembered the first day of school when he met the Kim boys.

“Now Hoseok,” Principal Harris handed Hoseok his roster. “I did my best, but the two Mr. Kims insisted their children stay together. But, I am certain you will do your best with all of them.” 

When Hoseok received them he though all three were adorable. From Jimin’s chubby cheeks to his black and white stripped t-shirt, Taehyung’s constant conspirator smile, and Jungkook’s bunny teeth. Hoseok instantly though the boys were just misunderstood. These boys were goth and liked dead and creepy things. He assumed that once the semester progressed they would naturally blend into the rest of the class. 

But as the semester progressed, Hoseok noticed that the Kim boys were routinely alienated and left out of all activities. While Hoseok was concerned about the three children, he was more concerned about the youngest Kim. Jungkook was too quiet his adorable eyes to wide. 

Hoseok fought for the Kim boys and he defended them at every turn. But after some time, he realized that if the Kim twin boys got into any trouble it was always the youngest Kim’s idea. 

But there was a bright side to all the disicplinary issues he’d had with the boys. 

Anytime he called home to speak with one of the Mr. Kim’s they were:

1\. Always available to discuss their children.   
Hoseok had stopped counting how many times he called home and either the parent never got back to him or they seemed to think this was just his problem.   
2\. Both of the Mr. Kim’s were always very understanding and seemed to address the issue at hand.   
Hoseok had spoken to parents who seemed insistent that it couldn’t possibly be their snowflake of a child who had acted out. Why would Hoseok take the time to call them and lie especially if he was going to get yelled at? Hoseok had never been told that the Kim boys were free of fault. On the contrary, Mr. Kim almost always guessed who did what in class and where the disruption had emerged from. 

“I am sorry to hear that Jungkook was disruptive in class, Monsieur Solei.” 

“My name is Mr. Jung or Hoseok is fine,” Hoseok said into the receiver as he twisted the cable in his hands. 

“Hoseok then,” the smoothness of the voice sent a shiver down Hoseok’s spine. 

“We have also noticed some behavioral changes in Jungkook, and are helping him worth through the issues. It’s just that Jungkook is going through a difficult time. He’s at a very special age when a boy only has one thing on his mind.”

Hoseok nodded. He finally understood what was happening and had to wonder which one of the girls in his class had captured Jungkook’s interest, “girls.” 

“Homicide,” Mr. Kim’s laugh broke through the receiver like a windshield wiper on a dry surface. “But not to worry Hoseok, Jungkook’s father and I will keep a closer eye on him. We had a similar issue with Taehyung last year and managed to get that under control. I am confident we can skin the cat in this situation.” 

“I have a free period in a few days. If you have time, I would love to set up a meeting to discuss the boys progress.” 

“I am sorry Hoseok but Mr. Kim and I are going out of town. But we do take the children’s education seriously, we will have my brother Mr. Min Yoongi stop by.” 

Hoseok had somehow lost the battle with Mr. Kim and now was stuck preparing a meeting with the uncle. 

“What is it,” Hoseok held a shivering Chanyeol. 

“There’s a weird looking guy hanging around outside your door Mr. Jung. Do you have a date?” 

“Chanyeol go to class,” Hoseok opened the door to his classroom and ushered the young boy out. 

**

“Mr. Min thank you so much for coming,” Hoseok sat down and gestured for Mr. Min to take a seat. 

Hoseok knew a bit about Mr. Min. He was Mr. Kim Seokjin’s brother. He was on the children’s emergency contact list and Hoseok had a letter about him on file allowing him to make decisions regarding the children. 

Hoseok also knew that Mr. Min was a musician or at least he had thought that. He was fairly certain he remembered Teahyung mentioning that Mr. Min played the piano. He certainly had the artist dark looks. 

Mr. Min was ridiculously pale. His milky white skin would have Hoseok’s sister writhing in envy. He was wearing all black with a black face mask hanging off of one of his ears. His strangely blonde almost silver hair matched Taehyung’s hair. Perhaps it was a family trait. 

“Well Mr. Min, I just wanted to check in regarding the children’s development. Since, all three of the boys have had disciplinary issues, I thought it was best to have this meeting.” 

Hoseok went down his notes and read off the list of infractions the Kim boys had done the last year. 

The list was not short but the explanations were not simple. 

True many of those events had good endings but still. Like the time, they went on a day field trip and they had to come up with a science project. The Kim boys had settled on an experiment about gravitational pull. They would drop two objects of different weights and use the mathematical equation to get their results. 

The problem was the two objects they selected for their experiment: a bowling ball and Jungkook.

Hoseok had thankfully caught them on time and forced them to climb down. 

The whole time Hoseok was watching the Kim boys climb down he was certain they were going to be expelled. Hoseok was under the tree with his group of students staring up at the Kim boys. 

At some point, Taehyung stopped climbing down and stared off into space. 

“Kim Taehyung you climb down from there,” Hoseok yelled. 

Taehyung naturally ignored him and by some kind of trouble maker magic pulled a slingshot out of his picket and shot into the woods bellow. 

Seconds later, Jimin dropped from the tree and ran into the woods ignoring all of Hoseok’s shrieks. 

Hoseok had yelled at his class to stay put or risk expulsion and followed the Kim boys into the woods. Jungkook almost got away from him but Hoseok caught him by the back of the shirt. 

“Monsieur Solei, hurry!” 

Jungkook had run into the woods pulling Hoseok with him. After a few minutes, the brush gave away into a clearing where Jimin and Taehyung had a man hogtied. Wendy and Yerin the two daughters of the superintendent of the district were sitting on the grass crying. 

The man had lured the girls away and they had been saved because Taehyung had shot the man with his sling shot and Jimin had tacked him. Where the rope came from, or how Taehyung had a sling shot with him had never been discussed. 

Then there was the time they had gone on a nature track with a substitute teacher and fifty students had narrowly escaped being poisoned to death by a misidentified mushroom. Jimin had argued with the sub and then had proven that the mushroom was poisonous by ingesting it. When he started to throw up shortly after, Taehyung had taken a ball of dirty shoved it down Jimin’s throat as Jungkook held him upright to help him throw up. 

The boys had found it fun. Mr. and Mr. Kim had submitted no complaint. On the contrary they had cheerfully said that accidents like that happened and were glad the boys were getting real life experience. Hoseok was not amused.

“As you see Mr. Min there are some issues to work through. But I do think the boys are spectacular.” 

“Are they now?” The hard look that flashed through Mr. Min’s face had Hoseok back pedaling. While he wanted to help his students, he didn’t want to cause more problems for them. 

“Yes of course they’re great boys. Jimin for example,” Hoseok’s brain was quickly running through the good things the Kim boys’ had done. “He’s really well behaved. He always helps pass thing around in class and,” Hoseok was getting hot. He loosened his tie a bit, “and … and oh of course,” Hoseok snaps his fingers. “He always finishes all his food.” 

Mr. Min’s eyebrows furrowed together. 

“And Taehyung,” Hoseok sat up in his chair. Taehyung he could spin in a positive light. “He’s really artistic. He does have some weird ideas but it’s really intellectual pros. I think it’s a great thing and influence on the other student’s. He’s adorable.” 

“Well this is worse than I would have imagined.” 

“Wait,” Hoseok tried again, “then there’s Jungkook. I would say by far he’s the sweetest boy. He’s quiet but I am sure he’ll soon blossom into a wonderful boy.” 

“Well… I don’t think I’ve ever heard a more upsetting report in my life.” 

“Mr. Min,” Hoseok threw his notebook down and followed Mr. Min out of the room. Hoseok missed his step and almost fell on his face if it hadn’t been for Jimin who caught him.

“Boys get your things we’re going home. You can’t stay here while this man tries to brain wash you.” 

“We really aren’t supposed to leave,” Jimin said as he stepped back and hid behind Hoseok. 

“Yes, Uncle Yoongi,” Taehyung had a snake wrapped around his wrist, “dad and dad want us to go to college.”

“Besides,” Jungkook pulled some ninja stars from the door frame, “Monsieur Solei sing to us.” 

“This is preposterous,” Mr. Min shouted. 

“But Monsieur Solei-“

“Isn’t his name Mr. Jung? Why do you guys call him Mr. Sun?”

Hosoek blushed with the intensity of a thousand suns when the boys smiled up at him stood in a line and repeated those fateful words he’d said all those months ago, as a joke. 

“I am your Hope. Your Angel. Your Sun. Mr. Jung.” 

The three boys bent their knees and flapped their hands at their sides. 

“That’s it,” Mr. Min pulled a knife out of his waist band, “En Garde Monsieur Solei.” 

“Wow, wow,” Hoseok stepped back until his back was against the wall. 

“Oh Uncle,” Jungkook said it with all the exasperation that only a thirteen year old boy could. “He can’t fight you. He’s working. Monsieur Solei is much more educated than that.” 

“I’ll be his second,” Taehyung said quickly and stood next to Hoseok. 

“Fine,” Yoongi pulled a black leather glove out of his jacket pocket and dropped it at Hoseok’s feet. “This weekend come if you dare rescue your honor. And you three.” 

“Yes, sir,” the boys answered. 

“Stay in class and make sure Monsieur Solei survives so I can kill him.” 

The three boys watched until their Uncle disappeared out of view. 

“Wow Monsieur Solei, that was very impressive. I mean we’d heard you were charming but the whole semester we’d never seen it. Our Uncle seems to like you, but quick question what weapon are you going to select?” Taehyung asked as he pulled a scrap of leather from his pocket and a pen. “Might I suggest a battle axe?” 

“Oh late Uncle Remus’ battle axe is amazing,” Jimin said with excitement. “It’s rusty and all. If you get even a small cut,” Jimin pressed his two fingers together, “Tetanus shot for sure.” 

“He almost killed me,” Hoseok breathed out. 

“Well that’s in poor taste,” Jungkook said tilting his head. “He never ‘almost’ anything.” 

“Monsieur Solei get back to me alright,” Taehyung took some more notes and then stuffed the piece of leather and pen in his back pocket. 

“Here you go Monsieur Solei,” Jimin handed Hoseok a letter with a wax seal depicting a woman being eaten alive. “Dad used the friendly crest,” Jimin winked at him and then joined Jungkook and Taehyung. 

The three of them walked off towards the quad to get some food.

Hoseok broke the seal and opened the heavy parchment paper. 

 

Monsieur Solei, 

(The parchment paper was aged and the script in it was elaborate and beautiful) 

We want to cordially invite you to dinner. The children seem to be very taken with you and Mr. Kim Namjoon would like to get to know you as would I. 

I apologize if I was too forward with our friendly family seal. The woman being eaten alive is our great aunt, but I won’t spoil the story. The children love telling that one. 

I want to formally say that I appreciate your work. 

You challenge our children every day by attempting to place them under a strange happy spell. I respect that. You craft a campaign aimed at destroying their spirits and breaking them completely until they are nothing but a copy of every other human. Instead of the shell of the humans their father and I are trying to encourage them to be, you aim to fill them with nonsense, guile, and a superficiality dressed in converse sneakers and lettered jackets. 

Mr. Kim and I wouldn’t be more excited that our children are getting the real life experience they need. 

Looking forward to seeing you soon, (unless something more important comes up: like Death)

R.I.P,  
Mr. Kim Seokjin. 

P.S. Please let me know if there are any allergens I should add to your food. I would be delighted to do anything to make your stay as uncomfortable, wheezy, and swollen as you require. 

**

Hoseok put the letter and the Mr. Kims’ business out of his mind. What was he supposed to do? Go not go? Maybe if he just ignored the letter it would go away. It wasn’t like it was a howler anyway. 

Hoseok finished his classes and stayed late at school to grade. As a result, it wasn’t until late in the evening that Hoseok found himself leaving. 

Hoseok opened the trunk of 2001 Honda Civil and heaved his grading bag inside and his box of projects. He was exhausted and was probably going to be bad and dive in for some fast food. 

Hoseok had just buckled his seat belt when he felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over him. Hoseok tried to hold on to the steering wheel to steady himself but a few seconds later he was slumped forward passed out. 

“Told you he’d go down quickly,” Jungkook sat up in the back see of Hoseok’s car with a gas mask to his face. 

“He’s been under a lot of stress. Smiling all the time hast to take it out of the guy,” Taehyung added as he poked Hoseok’s shoulder. Taehyung crawled into the front seat and opened the door once outside he aired out the car and then gave a thumbs down to Jungkook and Jimin. 

“I am glad we’re able to help,” Jimin said soberly. “He’s always saying we should be helpful and a nice break is what he needs.” 

Jungkook pulled Hoseok’s limp body to the back seat and buckled his seatbelt. “We can’t break him he’s not ours,” Jungkook explained after Jimin gave him a dirty stare. 

“No one will miss him right,” Taehyung asked as he put on a hat and took the driver’s seat.

“No,” Jungkook sat in the passenger’s seat. “He calls his parents on Wednesday. He’s ours all weekend.” 

“Alright, hit it,” Jimin said from the backseat. “I forgot to feed the tarantulas and I want to see how many pigeons they’ll eat.” 

"How happy do you think Uncle Yoongi will be," Taehyung asked as he floored the gas pedal and reversed out of the parking lot knocking over a sign. 

"Hang us by our thumbs in the dungeons under a slow fire," Jimin said instantly. 

"That happy? Fun," Jungkook stretched his hands and smiled as Taehyung drove onto the street in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys. I have no explanation. This has no plot I just liked the idea of Namjin being Morticia and Gomez. Kissing and speaking French. 
> 
> Blame Impalafortrenchcoats.


End file.
